Unconditional Love
by Handsome Mayhem
Summary: "A-aku tidak tahu apa reaksi ayahmu untuk kali ini..." Kouki menelan ludah. "Tapi... Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna, Sei. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri..." Tangan Seijuuro menggengam tangan Kouki yang menangkup pipinya. "Se-seperti apapun... Aku akan tetap menyukai, Sei." (You don't have to be perfect. Cause I'm ready to love you unconditionally) AkaFuri OneShot.


**Unconditional Love**

**Kuroko no basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**| AkaFuri Fanfiction | Rate: T + | Warning: OOC, Typo, Canon ngarang abis|**

**|Romance, Drama, Fluff|**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini mungkin malam terburuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Menggerakan jari jemarinya, pemuda berambut merah itu yakin dia telah sekali lagi mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas dirinya. Dia Akashi Seijuuro yang sebenarnya. Bukan persona lain dengan tendensi menguasai dan mengontrol dunia lalu mempermaikannya seolah dirinya adalah dewa.

Dia sudah kembali.

Dan sayangnya harga yang harus dibayarnya untuk itu teramat mahal untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah mengecap kekalahan.

Kenop pintu apartemen dibuka. Papan nama Akashi di sebelah pintu berkilat, menjadi tanda bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu memang masuk ke teritori yang dikuasainya. Bukan asal membobol tempat tinggal orang lain.

Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama sudah kembali ke hotel mereka. Tapi sebagai seorang Akashi, Seijuuro punya tempat tinggal eksklusif sendiri di Tokyo. Apartemen ayahnya yang tidak ditinggali sekian lama dan kini sempurna menjadi tempatnya merenung.

Awalnya ia mengira ia akan membaui udara kosong di dalam apartemen, sebagaimana malam-malam sebelumnya ketika persona-nya yang lain masih mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Sei..."

Makanya dia sedikit kaget melihat penampakan sosok berambut coklat di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Pemilik jersey bernomor dua belas di tim Seirin itu menatap Seijuuro dengan senyum kaku; kentara salah tingkah. "Selamat datang..."

"Kou..." Seijuuro balas menyapa. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dia pernah memberikan kunci serep apartemennya ini pada pemuda berambut coklat itu? Ah, tentunya karena selama mereka menjalin hubungan pun pemuda bernama Kouki itu terlampau sopan untuk melanggar batas-batas teritorialnya.

Dalam hati Seijuuro, dia merasa persona-nya yang lain ikut memberontak ingin kembali lepas dari kungkungan. Keberadaan Kouki membuat sosok Akashi-sama dalam dirinya ingin kembali menguasai tubuh pemuda itu. Seijuuro menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis tidak kentara. Bahkan kepribadiannya yang lain pun mencintai seorang Furihata Kouki.

Furihata Kouki tersenyum salah tingkah. Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kediaman Seijuuro. Biasanya dia enggan datang ke sini. Dia tahu benar diri Seijuuro yang ditemuinya sebelum ini berbeda dengan Seijuuro yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya. Bahkan ketika diri Seijuuro yang itu datang dan mengatakan bahwa kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan Kouki lagi seperti ketika mereka berpisah di masa kecil, Kouki tahu ada yang salah dengan 'Sei'-nya.

"Aku pulang, Kou..."—ujar Seijuuro. Senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Namun Kouki dapat melihat bahwa senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. Hasil Winter Cup pasti sangat menjatuhkannya. Bagaimanapun kali ini adalah kekalahan Akashi Seijuuro yang pertama seumur hidupnya.

Titik-titik air merembes dari ujung rambut ke kaus putih yang dikenakan Kouki, selembar kaus yang Seijuuro kenali adalah miliknya.

"Ah..."—Kouki menyadari Seijuuro kini mengawasi penampilannya. "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu tadi. Aku... sangat berkeringat."

"Tentu. Pakai saja sesukamu..." Seijuuro melepaskan sepatunya di genkan dan melangkah masuk. "Tumben ke sini, Kou..."

Dari ekor matanya, Seijuuro dapat melihat Kouki-nya memerah sampai ke telinga sebelum memalingkan wajah. Bergumam entah apa, Seijuuro tidak dapat mendengarnya karena suara itu seperti bisikan.

"Kau tidak akan dicari orangtuamu?" tanya Seijuuro kasual. Dilepaskannya tas selempang berlogo Rakuzan dan diletakannya di atas sofa.

"...Aku bilang pada mereka akan menginap di rumah Kagami malam ini..."

"Begitu..."

Keheningan yang entah bagaimana terasa awkward—tidak seperti biasa—mencengkram suasana di antara dua pemuda seusia itu. Kouki meremas-remas ujung kaus putih milik Seijuuro yang ia kenakan.

"Um... Kau sudah makan, Sei? Aku bisa buatkan sesuatu..."

"Aku akan sangat menghargainya, Kou..." ujar Seijuuro seraya beranjak ke kamar tidurnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Kouki mengikuti.

Pemuda berambut merah yang senantiasa bersikap sopan itu membuka lemari pakaian dan menyiapkan baju gantinya. Diambilnya setelan piyama merah gelap dan handuk berwarna sama.

Seijuuro menatap Kouki balik. Menaikan satu alis, dia bertanya, "Kenapa Kou? Bukankah kau mau masak?"

"Ah..."—tersadar bahwa ia kini seperti orang yang dimanterai, mengikuti Seijuuro bahkan sampai ke dalam kamar, wajah Kouki memerah.

"Atau kau mau menawarkan bantuan menggosok punggung?"

"Bu-bukan!" Kouki cepat membantah. Seijuuro mendenguskan tawa geli yang tidak kentara karena ia lekas menunduk dan menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura terbatuk pelan. "A-aku masak dulu!"

Kouki berlalu secepat kilat. Pintu kamar Seijuuro tertutup keras, menimbulkan bunyi cukup berisik. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kouki tengah menyiapkan piring omelet di atas meja kopi ruang keluarga. Dua gelas teh manis dingin tersaji manis melengkapi makan malam sederhana yang dibuat Kouki memanfaatkan bahan yang bisa ia temukan di kulkas.

Baru saja ia meletakan sendok dan garpu di atas piring, lampu mendadak mati. Kouki terkesiap kaget. Di jendela besar yang tertutup tirai, sinar dari banguan di sekitar terlihat masih menyala.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menoleh ke arah pintu ruang keluarga. Menemukan Seijuuro di sana dengan tangan mematikan saklar lampu, dia mengerang.

"Sei..."

"Ini lebih baik..." Seijuuro bergumam. Pemuda berambut merah meletakan dua gelas kristal berkaki langsing dan sebotol minuman di atas meja. Kemudian kapten Rakuzan itu bergerak ke arah jendela besar dan membuka tirai lebar-lebar. Kaca bening mempertontonkan pemandangan Tokyo yang spektakuler di malam hari.

Kouki hanya bisa terdiam ketika Seijuuro mengambil tempat duduk di atas karpet alih-alih sofa.

"Kenapa, Kou?"

Belum sempat Kouki menjawab, Seijuuro menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mempersuasi Kouki duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam hati, Kouki mencatat bahwa bahkan Seijuuro yang ia kenal pun tampaknya sudah terkontaminasi sifat dominan sang Akashi-sama. Seberbeda apapun mereka tetap Akashi Seijuuro.

"Itadakimasu..."

Seijuuro menyuap omeletnya dalam diam. Kouki pun demikian. Yang mengisi ruangan hanya suara mesin pengatur suhu udara dan kecapan samar.

"Maaf aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak..." Kouki mencoba membuka percakapan. "Andai saja ada tofu di sini mungkin aku bisa membuat sup. Tapi aku hanya menemukan telur..."

"Ini enak, Kou. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," Seijuuro berkata. "Jangan bilang kau mengikuti kebiasaan Kise mengkopi orang dan kini targetmu adalah Sakurai Ryou dari Touou..."

"Te-tentu saja tidak!"

Kouki hendak membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur ketika Seijuuro hanya menyisihkan peralatan makan itu ke sudut meja.

"Nanti saja... Temani aku minum..." ujar Akashi lugas. Sepasang iris merah menatap Kouki lekat-lekat. "Please, Kou..."

Mendapati dua bola mata favoritnya sudah kembali seperti biasa dan menatapnya dengan manipulatif juga seduktif—tidak mungkin seorang Akashi Seijuuro melayangkan tatapan memohon—Kouki terdiam. Jika ia bisa menjadi lebih merah daripada ini, maka mungkin kini ia sudah bertransformasi menjadi apel.

Terpaksa menuruti titah 'tak langsung' Seijuuro, Kouki duduk diam di posisinya. Matanya kini mengamati botol yang sebelumnya dibawa Seijuuro. Dahinya mengerenyit heran.

"Wine, Sei? Kita masih di bawah um..."

Protes Kouki dibungkan dengan jari telunjuk yang kini ada di atas bibirnya. Seijuuro menatap lembut.

"Asal kau tidak bilang pada siapapun, ini hanya rahasia kita berdua..."

Likuid merah transparan dituangkan ke dalam gelas. Bau nikmat dan memabukan anggur merah tercium ketika Kouki mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya sendiri. Disesapnya sedikit anggur tersebut.

"Ini... enak..."

Seijuuro hanya tersenyum lagi, seolah sudah memperkirakan reaksi Kouki.

"Kamu tampaknya terbiasa minum, Sei?" tanya Kouki seraya meneguk lagi minumannya.

Seijuuro mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan nada kasual, "Seorang Akashi selalu diajarkan bisa membawa diri. Minum anggur adalah hal tak terhindarkan dalam proses sosialisasi..."

Kouki lupa bahwa kekasihnya semacam pangeran di Jepang abad modern ini. Seijuuro beradaptasi dengan baik dengan gaya hidup Kouki yang hanya anak SMA biasa. Itu membuatnya lupa bahwa dibanding dirinya, Seijuuro ada dalam strata tertinggi dunia sosial. Kaum elit yang dalam kasus biasa, tidak akan bisa dijangkau oleh seorang Furihata Kouki.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Kouki tidak menyadari kapan Seijuuro menariknya sehingga kini ia duduk di antara dua kaki pemuda berambut merah itu. Terkesiap ketika sadar kini punggungnya bersandar punggung Seijuuro. Tangan Seijuuro menarik gelas kaca dari tangan Kouki dan meletakannya di atas meja.

Sepasang lengan atletis point guard Rakuzan memeluk pinggang ramping pengatur strategi Seirin. Kepala merah terbenam di ceruk leher pemuda coklat. Kouki dapat merasakan nafas dingin harum anggur menerpa epidermis lehernya, membuatnya merinding.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu..."—ujar Seijuuro.

Kouki merasa hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana bisa Seijuuro masih mengakui kekalahannya ketika mereka berdua seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka meninggalkan semua masalah di lapangan dan menjadi diri mereka yang biasa ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini?

"Sei..." Kouki menepuk kepala merah yang kini bersandar di bahunya. "Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu..."

"Hm..."

"Sei..." Kouki meronta dari pelukan Seijuuro dan kini duduk menghadap sang kapten Rakuzan. Ditangkupnya pipi Seijuuro dengan dua tanganya. Ia mencari tanda-tanda emosi dari tatapan dua bola mata semerah kelopak mawar. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Kouki ingin mengatakan bahwa wajar bagi seseorang untuk kalah. Wajah bagi setiap individu untuk menjadi tidak sempurna. Ia ingin menegaskan bahwa seperti apapun seorang Akashi Seijuuro, sesempurna apapun atau secacat apapun, ia akan tetap mencintainya.

"Kou...?"

"...A-aku tidak tahu apa reaksi ayahmu untuk kali ini..." Kouki menelan ludah. "Tapi... Kau tidak perlu menjadi sempurna, Sei. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri..."

Tangan Seijuuro menggengam tangan Kouki yang menangkup pipinya. Pipi Kouki terasa menghangat—entah untuk sesi ke berapa malam ini—melihat tatapan lembut Seijuuro.

"Se-seperti apapun... Aku akan tetap menyukai, Sei... Aku—"

Kata-kata Kouki terputus ketika Seijuuro melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kouki. Kaget, Kouki tanpa sadar membuka celah yang memudahkan Seijuuro mengintrusi rongga mulutnya. Lidah Seijuuro terasa lebih manis dan nikmat dari anggur yang sebelumnya Kouki minum. Aneh. Mengingat mereka berdua makan dan minum bersama-sama akan tetapi begitu mengecap rasa Seijuuro, Kouki merasakan sensasi manis yang berbeda. Tapi begitu nikmat dan tak bisa ditolak.

Seijuuro mencuri nafas sang pemuda coklat dengan ahli. Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun terbuang untuk memberi pemuda coklat kenikmatan. Hanya kecupan dan Kouki merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas.

Benang saliva menghubungkan bibir mereka ketika Seijuuro akhirnya melepaskannya.

Ternyum sembari mengusap bibir merah Kouki, Seijuuro melayangkan kecupan lain ke sekujur wajah pemuda coklat itu. Dimulai dari dahi, pelipis, kelopak mata, ujung hidung, pipi, dagu, dan—

"Terima kasih, Kou..."

—kembali ke bibir yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu kecanduan.

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

Potongan-potongan pakaian tercecer di lantai parket. Ranjang besar Seijuuro kini dimuati oleh sang empunya dan pemilik status point guard cadangan tim Seirin.

Kouki bergelung merapat pada sang kekasih tanpa sadar dalam tidurnya. Seijuuro masih bertopang dengan sebelah lengan di atas bantal, memerhatikan kekasihnya dan merasa terhibur karenanya.

Tangan yang lain mengelus pipi Kouki. Dengkur seperti anak kucing meluncur dari bibir pemuda berambut coklat. Senyum terukir lagi di bibir Seijuuro.

Ditariknya selimut tebal menutupi bahu telanjang Kouki yang kini dipenuhi tanda kepemilikan kemerahan. Seijuuro melayangkan kecupan ringan dan singkat sekali lagi ke dahi pemuda itu.

"Selamat malam, Kou..."

Mungkin Akashi Seijuuro harus meralat pemikirannya sebelumnya.

Malam ini jelas bukan malam terburuk dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**You don't have to be perfect**

**Cause I'm ready to love you unconditionally**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga menulis buat pair AkaFuri. Fufufufu... Sejatinya saya penggemar harem!Akashi. Mau dia sama ring basket juga saya ship deh #doeng wwwww... pokoknya Akashisexual abis. Cuma ya... di mata saya Akafuri itu unyuh. Unyuh to the max. Jadi setelah sekian lama ga nulis buat Kurobasu, pilihan saya jatuh ke sini (yang pertama saya nulis ImaSaku. Minor abis lah. Wahahaha).

Semoga anda enjoy bacanya.

Salam damai,

-Mayhem-


End file.
